Loving Him Was Red
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Danny knows Ethan is a werewolf and every time Ethan get turned on his eyes change color. Danny knows this and he can't resist teasing him about it.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Danny knows Ethan is a werewolf and every time Ethan get turned on his eyes change colour. Danny knows this and he can't resist teasing him about it at school.

It was a seemingly normal day in Beacon Hills – one of the rare occasions when everything was in fact, relatively calm. The sun was blazing down on the town and there was a slight cool breeze in the air making it the ideal weather conditions.

The school was bustling with life – the students making mindless chatter about nothing in particular and engaging in the gossip that was spreading around like wildfire. All in all, it was a very average day at Beacon Hills high school.

Ethan rode up to school on his bike as usual, parking it next to his brothers in the spots that they had claimed as theirs the first day they rolled up at the school. He quickly dismounted the bike that he was riding, watching as Aiden did the same before he headed across the parking lot, probably in search of Lydia. He rolled his eyes at that before he headed inside.

He still relished in the way that people would move out of his way when he walked down the hall, the way that they would refuse to meet his gaze. He and Aiden had gained a bit of a reputation when they first joined, and Ethan wasn't going to deny that walking down the halls and dominating them in some respects was a bit of a rush… it was an alpha thing.

Ethan wasted no time in heading straight for the locker room where he knew that Danny would be waiting for him, head held high the entire walk there. He instantly walked over towards Danny when he saw him there, the air of confidence still about him. Ethan leaned against the row of lockers once he reached him, eyeing his boyfriend over and grinning. "Hey sexy," he said simply.

Da nny glanced over his shoulder when he heard Ethan's voice, cocking an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Hey yourself," he said.

"So," Ethan started, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. "I'm sorry I had to run out on you last night," he said, a bitter hint of disappointment in his tone of voice.

Danny chuckled and ducked his head, blushing slightly at the memories. "It's okay, you told me you couldn't stay long from the get go," he mumbled before lifting his head and meeting Ethan's gaze. "It's not my fault you can't control yourself."

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I can control myself," he insisted, folding his arms over his chest. "I just choose not to."

Danny chuckled and bit down on his lip. "Well, I'll remember that the next time you're moaning into my ear," he smirked, putting his bag down on the bench in front of him and tugging his shirt off, quickly changing into the other one he ore for the lacrosse training.

Ethan let his eyes scan over Danny's perfect form, resisting the animalistic urge to jump him there and then, rip his clothes off until they were a severed pile on the floor. He absentmindedly licked his lips, letting his gaze rake over the dark hickeys that had been left on Danny's neck, barely visible over the shirt that he wore. Ethan let himself enjoy the simple pleasure of staring at his boyfriend's physique – watching the way his muscles flexed when he tugged the new shirt back over his head. He wanted to run his tongue over Danny's abs. He wanted to bite him, mark him, _claim _him.

Ethan was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn't notice the way his eyes flashed a dangerous bright red colour.

But Danny did.

Danny smirked when he saw Ethan's eyes change colour, one of the most obvious signs that his boyfriend was turned on again. He chuckled a little and flexed his muscles just for the fun of it, smirking as Ethan practically growled at the action. "Keep it in your pants tiger," he practically purred. "You're the one who ran out on me, remember?"

Ethan quickly snapped himself out of it, eyes returning to their normal chocolate-brown colour. "You're such an asshole. You're lucky there are other people around or I swear…" he trailed off.

"Mhm?" Danny hummed, leaning closer towards Ethan – so close, in fact that his warm breath ghosted over the other boy's lips when he spoke. "What would you do?"

Ethan's eyes flashed again, a little lighter this time but they changed nonetheless. "It's so easy to tell when you're turned on babe," Danny smirked, ghosting their lips together before pulling back quickly. He picked his bag up from the bench that it was resting on, opening his locker again and putting it inside.

"You're such an asshole," Ethan huffed, glancing over his shoulder as more people started filing into the locker room. "I'm swear I'm going to get you back for that."

Danny laughed, loud and long and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. See, I'm not the one with werewolf eyes, you can't tell when I'm turned on, I, on the other hand, can," he beamed.

Ethan narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "I just won't get turned on then," he countered.

Danny laughed, even louder than the first time. "Yeah right," he choked out between laughter, wiping at his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Ethan insisted.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Remember last night," he whispered. He smirked when he saw Ethan's eyes flash a faint red. "See, you get turned on at the slightest thing."

Ethan huffed, turning his back on Danny and starting to get changed.

Danny just grinned. "I'm going to have so much fun with this."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the locker room incident and there hadn't been a repeat of it since. Sure, there had been a few casual make-out sessions from time to time, but Danny didn't say anything when Ethan's eyes changed from their usual brown colour to a dark, prominent red. It was almost as if it never happened, which Ethan was really grateful for seeing as it was rather embarrassing – but he'd never admit that, obviously. Everything was just, normal again.

Danny grinned when he walked down the hall towards his locker and saw Ethan leaning against it, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. He had his gaze locked on a particular spot on the wall and he only looked away from it when he, presumably, heard Danny coming over.

Ethan pushed himself up from the row of lockers and headed over towards Danny, grinning when he reached up. "Hey you," he said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hi," Danny said, shouldering his bag and heading down the hall again and into the library, tugging Ethan with him. He glanced around before finding a free table in the corner, walking over towards it and taking a seat, gesturing for Ethan to sit down next to him.

Ethan smirked when Danny tugged his textbook out from his bag and put it down on top of the table. "Aw, look at my little bookworm, working really hard," he teased, nudging Danny's shoulder with his own.

Danny just rolled his eyes and opened the book to the page that he had previously been reading and letting his eyes scan over it.

Ethan grinned and leaned back in his chair, tugging his phone out and starting to fiddle around with it. Anything was better than studying, he'd rather watch paint dry. His eyes widened though, when Danny intuitively moved his hand to rest on his thigh. Ethan glanced down at the hand on his thigh and swallowed hard.

Once Danny had finished the chapter of the textbook that he was reading, he closed the book and looked up. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the new addition to their table, Aiden. Of course he'd heard Ethan talking to someone but he just assumed he was on his phone or something. "Oh, Aiden when did you get here?"

Aiden opened his mouth to speak before his brother cut him off. "He's so cute when he's studying, he blocks everything else out and you couldn't pry him away from his books if you tried," he cooed.

Danny narrowed his eyes. So he wanted to play like that, huh? Well it was so on then.

Ethan smirked and leaned forwards again, obviously pleased with himself before he started talking to his brother again, making mindless chatter to him about nothing in particular.

Danny glanced around again, raising an eyebrow when he saw Scott and Stiles sitting a table away from them. They instantly dropped their gazes as soon as Danny looked over, which was sort of suspicious, but he just shrugged it off. They'd been hanging around him a lot more than usual these past few weeks, and honestly, one could only tolerate so much of Stiles – he didn't know how Scott put up with him.

Danny kept his hand still for a few moments before he started trailing his hand higher, smirking at the slight squeaking sound that Ethan let out and then relishing in the laughter that came from both the table next to him and from Aiden.

Ethan cleared his throat and quickly tried to regain his composure, kicking Danny lightly under the table before he went back to his conversation with his brother – that just made Danny smirk wider and try even harder.

Danny could practically feel how tense Ethan was now – dreading Danny's next move, if any, that he would make. He grinned and listened in on the conversation that Ethan and Aiden were having for the next couple of minutes before he moved his hand to the inside of Ethan's thigh, squeezing it softly.

Ethan's eyes widened and he jerked his knee up groaning as it hit the table and made a loud banging sound. The pencil that was sitting on the edge of the table clattered to the floor and rolled away from them.

Danny laughed, hiding the action behind his hand and shaking his head as a few heads turned their way, eyeing them over with a confused expression on his face.

"You're such an asshole!" Ethan hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Danny grinned, moving his hand up higher and brushing his thumb over the inside of his thigh, smirking wider with each passing second.

Ethan couldn't deny how good the touches felt, and he could tell by now that Aiden knew what was going on judging by the smirk that was on his face. Too many people around him were smirking for his liking.

As if on cue, Danny's smirk widened and he bit down on his bottom lip, keeping an eye on Ethan's reactions.

Ethan leaned into the touches and let a content smile tug on his lips.

Danny trailed his hand higher, leaning in and quietly whispering into Ethan's ear, trying to fight back a smirk but failing. "Remember Friday night?" he practically purred, leaning back in his chair – unaware of the way both Stiles and Scott were gawping at the pair.

Ethan cast Aiden a glare, shaking his head at him and biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes flashed red again and Danny smirked, moving his hand away and folding his arms over his chest, smirking triumphantly. "Not much of a bookworm now, am I?"

Ethan's eyes widened and he turned to face Danny, eyes returning to a normal colour again after a few seconds. "Oh, but, Danny," he pouted.

Danny scoffed and shook his head. "You didn't really think that anything was going to happen here, did you?"

Aiden laughed loudly and clamped a hand over his mouth, ignoring the way his brother glared at him. "I'm sorry but that is priceless," he said, before grabbing his stuff and walking away, still laughing.

Ethan narrowed his eyes at Danny and folded his arms over his chest, huffing loudly. "You're an asshole and you weren't complaining last time we made-out at school."

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I told you I was going to have fun with this."


End file.
